User talk:NightmareEddy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to ソノ雨ハ音モ無ク (Sono Ame wa Oto mo Naku)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 19:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ソノ雨ハ音モ無ク (Sono Ame wa Oto mo Naku) (Silent Rain) English Lyrics Hello, Please note that pages like the one you made (title above) aren't allowed on this wiki like that. If you want to post the lyrics you made, could you please do so in a blog post? I've pasted the content you posted below, so you can just copy-paste it if you want. Thank you for your consideration. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:24, April 29, 2018 (UTC) First of all, I just wanna say that I can't speak fluent Japanese, so I tried to put the Romanji lyrics into Google Translate. I mainly got a bunch of gibberish, though. However, I altered the lyrics so they would fit with the tune to the song, and tried to make them as sensible as possible. Also, since I didn't find any lyrics, even in Romanji OR Kanji, for the fast part, I don't have that translated. :( Lyrics (since the Kanji and Romanji ones are already on the wiki, I didn't include them.)Edit I remember white memories, I feel sleepy, in other words... Without a trace, I disappear, without a trace, altogether... extremely quick, Idk the lyrics to this* Aaaaahhhh... Such a for your love... Nothing can hide seasonal tears, these seasonal tears are bleeding, I am very glad, oh, I am very glad, I can hear from you, I did not care about promises, I did not care about reasoning, Look at the reddish sky, look at the reddish rain, waiting forever... What time is it, what time is it, do I have a fever? Where’s the door? Feeling a desperate, feeling a warm sensation, if it comes, if it comes, it’s only well enough, Why can’t we just forget our feelings, why was I selected, and challenged? Even seasons are wandering, what’ll happen if I continue to tour my memories...? extremely quick, Idk the lyrics to this* Aaaaahhhh... Such a for your love... If it fades, it will probably be, (x2) What did it do, oh what did it do, did something go wrong? I cannot believe I was afraid, you disgusted my standing self, Look at the silent sky, look at the silent rain, waiting forever... What time is it, what time is it, do I have a fever? Where’s the door? Feeling a desperate, feeling a warm sensation, if it comes, if it comes, it’s only well enough, Why can’t we just forget our feelings, why was I selected, and challenged? Even seasons are wandering, what’ll happen if I continue to tour my memories...?